Spread Your Wings
by Squirrel Girl 14
Summary: They survive, they fight, they are there own persons no matter what people want them to be.


**Epilogue**

Dylan looked around the jungle island that was his home. _This isn't home_, he thought to himself, _I have my own_ _flock out there I just need to find them._

Dylan looked over at Max and the other flock members, he hasn't ever felt like a part of this flock. "Max," Dylan said pulling her away from the others, "I need to talk to you."

She looked at him suspiciously but followed. "I'm leaving," Dylan said calmly.

Dylan could tell that caught her off guard, "Where are you going?"

"There are others like me," he started, "I need to find them."

Max nodded, "They made others like you and you want to find them. It makes sense."

"Can I bring them here if I need to?" Dylan asked.

"Yes," Max answered.

"Good bye Max," Dylan said before taking off.

Dylan could feel Max watching him go. He wasn't going to turn back now. His flock needed his help.

**2 Years Later**

Dylan woke with a start his senses on high alert. His flock slept around him, he looked at each face. Talon was sleeping soundly next to him her red hair flipped over her face. Asher slept a little ways off curled up in a ball. Aya, Boomy, and Demon slept in a huddle at the base of a tree. This was his flock, his family. Dylan smiled at the thought but his happiness ended quickly. Aya jolted awake her eyes wide, she looked over at Dylan conforming his fears. 'Erasers' she mouthed making eye contact with Dylan. Boomy woke up her eyes scanning the area. Talon blinked her eyes open her fingers morphing into the talons that earned her name. Demon and Asher were the last to wake. Dylan held his breath as all six pairs of eyes scanned the bushes. There was a snap from behind Asher and all Hell broke loose.

...

Aya wiped around her wings unfolding just as an Eraser crashed into her. He tackled Aya to the ground but she recovered quickly jumping to her feet. The Eraser growled as he lunged at Aya. She dodged the attack but another Eraser clawed her leg from behind. Aya wiped around and kicked him in the chest then slammed her elbow into his throat. The first Eraser jumped at Aya again clawing at her rib cage. Aya let out a cry of pain as the Eraser kicked her in the exact placed he had just clawed. Why won't they die already, Aya thought to herself as she stumbled to her feet and into a fighting stance. "Give up little girl," the Eraser hissed, "you can't win with those wounds."

"Try me," Aya growled punching the eraser in the gut.

Aya did a round house kick and the Eraser fell to the ground. Aya looked around at the others who were finishing the last of the Erasers. Dylan looked at the fallen Erasers his eyes tired. "Dylan we can't keep doing this," Talon said, "that was the fifth attack in the last three days."

"I know," Dylan said, "but we can hold on."

Aya felt the world sway her shirt and jeans stained with blood, her one wing was bleeding as well.

"AYA!" Boomy yelled running over to her to help support her.

Aya let out a small moan her vision blurry. "Dylan she needs help," Demon said running over, "we need to go to the flock."

Aya watched Dylan opened his mouth to protest but Demon cut him off, "If my sister dies cause you were to big of a coward to face the flock I will kill you!"

That's when Aya's vision went black.

...

Max was watching Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel swimming in the lake. Gazzy and Iggy are having a water fight against Angel and Nudge. Fang was next to Max his arm around her shoulders. Max heard the flapping of wings from above, her body tensed doing a head count. She shared a look with Fang and he nodded, "Flock battle stations!"

Max watch as Dylan landed and she let her body loosen up. "Dylan," Max said crossing her arms.

"Max," Dylan said back.

Max scanned his group studying each one. Then her eyes landed on a girl who looked her age, her black hair hung over her eyes and she looked pail. Blood stained her shirt and pants and she stood slumped over a girl who was Gazzy's age. "We need your help," Dylan said, "Aya needs your help."

Max nodded and turned to Angel, "Go get my mom."

Angel nodded and flew off. "Lay her down here," Max ordered.

The girl laid the girl Dylan called Aya down. Aya let out a small cry of pain. The smallest boy ran forward and held Aya's hand. "Your going to be fine," he cried tears in his eyes.

Max looked over at Dylan who was staring at the small boy and Aya. "Are you going to share any names or something?" Iggy asked his arms crossed.

Dylan sighed, "The girl on the ground bleeding is Aya and the boy leaning over her is Demon her brother. The girl that was supporting Aya is Boomy. The boy with grey hair is Asher and the girl with red hair is Talon."

"Are they other halfs like you?" Nuge asked earning a glare from Boomy.

"Yes," Dylan said.

"I'm Nudge's 'other half'," Asher said.

"I'm Fang's," Talon said, "but I'm not interested."

Fang opened his mouth to say something but Max glared at him making him stop. "What about the other three?" Fang asked.

"I'm no ones 'other half'," Boomy growled. Max liked her spirit.

"Boomy is Gazzy's, Demon is Angel's and Aya is Iggy's," Talon said, "they hate being called other half's though."

"I don't blame them," Gazzy said looking at Boomy.

Angel came running back with Dr. Martinez. Max watched as her mom's eyes focused on Aya. "Oh my," she gasped, "tell me what happened while I examined her wounds."

"We were attacked by Erasers and she got caught off guard," Demon said.

Aya let out a cry of pain as Dr. Martinez put pressure on her leg wound. "Alright she has some broken ribs, as well as a cut on her chest and thigh. Which is good since it will heal over time. She can't fly anywhere anytime soon because of the state of her one wing though."

Demon let out a sigh of relief as Max turned to talk to Dylan. "Looks like your staying awhile," she said.

Dylan nodded reluctantly, "It appears so."

Max turned her attention to Dylan's flock. Boomy was helping Aya up while Demon was scolding Aya for scaring him like that. Aya looked over at Max her eyes searching Max's. Max felt uneasy with the girls gaze so she looked away. There was something she didn't like about this flock.

...

Boomy helped Aya up the rope ladder the Dylan had lowered from the tree house. Boomy flew up behind Aya to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. Aya finally made it up and Boomy landed on the platform. She turned to Aya, "Do you need," she said flipping a strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

Aya sighed,"You know I'm not crippled."

"I know," Boomy said.

"At least the Eraser left my arms working," Aya said smiling slightly.

Boomy let out a small laugh, "This place is nice."

"Yea it is," Aya said, "I wonder why Dylan hates it so much."

"Yea I wonder," Boomy said. _Why would he not like this place?_ Boomy thought to herself.

**AN: What do you think? Any feed back is nice like which member of the second flock you like so far.**


End file.
